legoharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald Weasley
|Variations = Hogwarts Robes Black Shirt Slytherin Robes, diguised as Crabbe Hogwarts Robes (New face, hair and design) Red Jumper with Black Pants Red Jumper with Reddish Brown Pants |Accessories = Wand Broomstick |Years = 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2010, 2011 |Appearances = 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys 4705 Snape's Classroom 4706 Forbidden Corridor 4708 Hogwarts Express 4709 Hogwarts Castle 4722 Gryffindor House 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest 4728 Escape from Privet Drive 4730 The Chamber of Secrets 4735 Slytherin 4757 Hogwarts Castle 4758 Hogwarts Express 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople 5378 Hogwarts Castle 4738 Hagrid's Hut 4841 Hogwarts Express 10217 Diagon Alley (Future) }} Ron Weasley is best friend to and Hermione Granger. He belongs to a family of nine with five brothers and one sister named Ginny Weasley. He has appeared in a large number of themed sets, though not nearly as many as Harry. Description Ron's Minifigure has bright orange hair and is almost always wearing a Hogwarts uniform with a Gryffindor badge. He has appeared in two out of the four hogwarts sets from 2010 and another will appear in another set (Diagon Alley) in 2011. He is also given a new hairpiece that was previously seen on Max, and a few Collectable Minifigures in different colors. In later versions he has a double sided headpiece; one side with his relaxed grin, the other with a scared look. Notes * The preliminary box art of 4738 Hagrid's Hut showed Ron with the hairpiece that will be worn by Fred and George in 2011. Background Ron Weasley is a pure-blood wizard, friend of Harry and Hermione. His parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley. He also has many siblings, including Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy. He has a fear of spiders. After Oliver Wood left Hogwarts, he became the new Gryffindor Keeper. Ron started attending Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, and became friends quickly. Later on, he became friends with Hermione Granger after saving her from a mountain troll. He was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Ron helps Harry with many adventures during the series. He also was one person to fight in the Ministry of Magic with pals (and sister) Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. He destroyed the locket horcrux with Godric Gryffindor's sword in 1997. He married Hermione and had two kids named Rose and Hugo in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows. Appearances * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys * 4705 Snape's Classroom * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4735 Slytherin * 4738 Hagrid's Hut * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4841 Hogwarts Express * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express * 10217 Diagon Alley ;Videogame Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 See also * Hermione Granger * Harry Potter * Arthur Weasley * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Molly Weasley * Neville Longbottom Category:Characters